Every Vote Counts
by CayleeElizabeth
Summary: A crack-fic homage to Election Day and the political process. Daroline!


_**A/N – OK so I promised myself that I would not write anything else until I finished RTR and HNA, but alas, the political geek in me just had to write this down. This is, and always will be a one-shot, and probably not a very good one at that. Don't forget to review, oh and vote too, definitely vote. Laters, T-**_

Every Vote Counts

Today was a very important day. Today was Election Day, and for the first time Caroline was old enough to vote. Technically, she would never be old enough to vote but after some talking with sensei Stefan, and finally receiving his blessing, she had decided that she could and she would. Politics and current events were very important to Caroline and she had always looked forward to finally reaching the age when she could finally par-take in the political process and exercise her Constitutional right as an American.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly typed a text to Damon, asking him for a ride. After Caroline had once again been used as a way of distracting Klaus, he had finally had enough and taken his frustrations out on her little green Ford. Granted, she was thankful that it was just her car that had experienced Klaus' wrath, but still the situation had left her stranded. Since the whole distraction thing was Damon's idea, she had managed to guilt him into giving her rides whenever needed until her car was repaired.

"I'm here. Where do you need to go?" Damon asked with a sigh as he stood just inside of Caroline's bedroom, twirling his key ring around his finger.

"The firehouse," Caroline said simply as she did a final inspection of her appearance in her full-length mirror.

"You're looking….patriotic," Damon said as he also inspected Caroline, noticing her white skinny jeans, red halter top, and bright blue blazer.

"It's Election Day Damon," Caroline said with a huff as she grabbed her cellphone and clutch.

"People don't usually dress up like the American Flag on Election Day Blondie. It's not the Fourth of July, there's no fireworks," Damon said as he rolled his eyes and followed Caroline down the stairs.

"Yeah well maybe there should be. It's kind of a big deal," Caroline quipped as she poured coffee into her travel mug and took a sip, looking at Damon through her eyelashes. Damon rolled his eyes as he reached behind Caroline and pulled a second travel mug from the cabinet behind her.

"Are you even old enough to vote?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of Liz's super strong coffee.

"Kind of…I mean no, not technically, cause I died when I was 17, but my birthday was in May so I am 18 now…" Caroline fumbled over her explanation as Damon looked at her with raised brow. "I asked Stefan and he said I could so I am Damon!" Caroline finally spat out as she crumbled under his stare.

"You do realize you're just wasting your time don't you? This election doesn't matter. I mean, the world is going to end in 45 days anyway. You can't stop the apocalypse Blondie." Caroline laughed, almost spitting out her coffee.

"You don't seriously believe in that doomsday shit, do you Damon?"

"I most certainly do. I can see it now; the heaven's raining down fire, floods and earthquakes that re-shape the earth, _zombies_…" Caroline rolled her eyes and swatted at Damon's arm.

"I think Mystic Falls has enough of the undead roaming around that we don't need to add zombies to the mix," Caroline laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door.

"You laugh, but I am telling you, it's coming!" Damon yelled with conviction as he followed Caroline out of the house and climbed into his Camaro. "So who are you voting for?" Damon asked as he started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll tell you who I'm _not_ voting for," Caroline said as she scrolled through her phone.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

"I _won't_ be voting for the guy who carries around binders full of women, believes in self-deportation, and wants to axe Big Bird" Caroline said stoically before raising her eyes to Damon and giving him a wink.

"Oh so you're voting for Ron Paul then? Good choice," Damon said with a smirk as he pulled into the parking lot of the firehouse and put the car in park.

"That's a good one," Caroline said with a smile before hopping out of the Camaro and practically running into the firehouse. About ten minutes later, she re-emerged with a big button attached to her blazer that boldly stated 'I Voted' on it.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Damon asked as she hopped back into the Camaro.

"It was epic," Caroline breathed as she stared at her pin.

_**A/N v 2.0 – Ok so I may have inadvertently made a reference or two to Happily Never After. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It seems that Damon, Caroline, and zombies will forever be linked.**_


End file.
